Del dolor al amor solo hay un paso
by DixieClemets
Summary: Nunca supo que era querer a alguien... nunca... hasta que la conoció. (Dixie x Reiko [Yuri]) *Precuela de "de vuelta a la normalidad"
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

¡A leer!

Capítulo 1: El concierto.

Una joven miraba fotos de su infancia mientras hacía las maletas para irse a vivir a Estados Unidos. En una de las fotos se veía a una pequeña abrazando a su madre y su padre abrazando a la hermana de la criatura. Cuándo ella recordó ese día, no pudo evitar ponerse nostálgica.

*Recuerdo.*

-¡Mamá! ¡Fujiko me ha pegado!-Dijo la menor llorando.

-Ven aquí.-La mujer abrazó a la nena. -¿Quieres verme entrenar?-

-Hump…-La pequeña asintió. A esta criaturita le encantaba ver entrenar a su madre. Para ella, su madre era su heroína, y la única meta de la chiquitina era que cuándo se hiciese mayor, quería volverse tan fuerte, ágil, elástica y habilidosa como su madre. Incluso más. Cada vez que la madre entrenaba, ella y su hermana Fujiko tomaban apuntes de cada golpe, agarre, llave o sumisión. Las dos querían ser luchadoras profesionales, y la que más se acercaba a serlo era Reiko, la chiquitina. -Se sabía de memoria todas las llaves de su madre, y sabia que si las ponía en práctica cuándo fuera mayor, ganaría a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante, solo tenía que esperar a ser un poco más mayor.

-¡…Y después, cuando el rival esté en el suelo, te subes a las cuerdas y saltas sobre el…!-Dijo con un tono de voz inocente.

-¡Muy bien! Estoy segura que lo harás muy bien cuándo empieces a pelear.-

-¡Bien!-Sonrió. -Te "quero" mami.-

-Y yo a ti, Reiko.-

*Fin del recuerdo*

-Mamá… Espero que te sientas orgullosa…-Cerró los ojos. Al rato, termino de hacer las maletas y se fue al aeropuerto.

Una vez allí, cogió su vuelo hacia los Estados Unidos. Una vez llegó, se encontró con una de sus compañeras de lucha libre.

-Reiko Hinomoto, ¿no?-

-Sí, espera, ¡tú eres Aisha! ¡Soy gran fan tuya!-

-¿Sí? Pues, ahora somos compañeras de lucha. Encantada.-

-Igualmente.-

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu hotel.-Cuándo llegaron, dejaron sus maletas y Aisha habló. -Esta noche, una compañera nuestra va cantar en un concierto, espero que vayas…-

-Sí iré.-

-La chica se llama Dixie Clemets…- Al oír ese nombre, Reiko se puso nerviosa.

*Recuerdo.*

-Un aplauso por las luchadoras de hoy en día.-Dijo Fujiko tirando una revista sobre chicas de la lucha libre.

-…-Reiko cogió la revista y miró el nombre. -…Dixie Clemets…-Comenzó a leer sobre esa chica. -…Tejana nacida en San Antonio, Texas; con 25 años de edad; de 150 cm de altura, con medidas de: 38"-28"-36" y con llaves especiales denominadas: The Dixie Buster, Double Bridge Hold…-Reiko miró la foto y se impresionó, ¿Cómo podía ser que una chica tan linda pudiera ser según la revista, la chica más bruta de todas?

*Fin del recuerdo.*

-…Por lo que es bruta, pero es buena chica.-Aisha terminó de hablar.

-…-Reiko se quedó sin palabras.

-¡Pero mira qué hora es! ¿Salimos ya?-

-S-sí…-

Salieron rumbo al concierto. Cuando llegaron empezó a sonar la música.

-¿Esa es…?-

-Sí, esa es Dixie.- La chica del escenario tenía varias cosas que sobresaltaban a simple vista.

Como, su altura o su belleza, entre otras.

-Es muy alta…-

-SÍ.-

-Y muy guapa…-

-También.-

-..- Reiko se quedó observando a Dixie, era realmente linda… Esos ojos azul celeste combinaban perfectamente con esa gran cabellera rubia y con esa tez bronceada.

Cuando el concierto terminó, Reiko se fue al hotel, entró en la habitación, se puso el pijama y se durmió…


	2. Chapter 2

Ella nunca supo lo que era tener una amiga, todas las chicas se alejaban de ella. La llamaban de machona y machota. Se llevaba bien con los chicos, pero, hasta ahí, tampoco le gustaba el hecho de ser categorizada de machota como para estar todos los días con los chicos. Se sentaba sola en la escuela y atendía a las clases. Era una estudiante modelo. Tenía un coeficiente intelectual superior al de la media. Se podía decir que era superdotada. Siempre cuidaba su aspecto, tanto la forma de peinar su cabello como los adornos y accesorios que llevaba. Siempre utilizaba su uniforme, nunca se lo dejaba. En aquel entonces, su cabello le pasaba de la cintura, cosa que la hacía ver más guapa. Era tremendamente hermosa. ¿Por qué la llamaban de machona? Su madre era luchadora, cosa que no les parecía normal a las chicas de la escuela. En cabio, era algo que les encantaba a los chicos. Al poco se supo que su hermana mayor y ella entrenaban también, cosa que no ayudó a su reputación con las chicas. Un día, un grupo de chicas se pusieron a insultarla en medio de la clase. Llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando las burlas de sus compañeras, ya no aguantaba más. Se acercó a una de ellas y le pegó una patada en el estómago. Las demás intentaron pegarle, pero, ella las fue derribando una a otra. Su infancia no fue perfecta. Pero, después de eso, no le volvieron a decir nada. Seguía sin tener amigas, pero, tampoco quería. Y por mucho que los años pasaran, todo seguía igual…

Era de noche. No podía dormir sabiendo que en pocas horas daría su debut en ese continente. Se sentía emocionada. Se sentó en su cama y miró la hora: las doce de la noche. Había oído que en ese hotel había un acuario que estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas. Lo miraría un rato y luego se volvería a acostar. Una vez vestida, cerró su cuarto y fue al acuario. Tenía hidrofobia, pero le encantaban los animales. No miraba a donde se dirigía, cosa que la llevó a chocarse con alguien. Se sobó la cabeza. Se puso nervosa.

-Lo… lo siento…-Se disculpó mirando al suelo.

-No te disculpes, no miré a donde iba...-Dijo la otra persona dándole la mano en son de ayuda.

-Yo tampoco miraba…-Dijo aceptando la mano. -…un momento… ¡Tú eres Dixie Clemets!-

-¿Me conoces?-Preguntó quitándose las gafas de sol. -¿Fan?-Volvió a preguntar. La menor solo negó.

-No… de momento.-Sonrió, a lo que la mayor le devolvió la sonrisa. -Soy Reiko Hinomoto.-

-Hinomoto… La nueva, ¿cierto? Estoy encantada de trabajar con la hija de la legendaria Kamikaze Rose, de quien por cierto, sigo siendo gran fan. Espero que mañana demuestres todo lo que tienes.-Le dijo con una sonrisa. -Me enteré de lo de la desaparición de tu hermana mayor, lo siento.-

-No debes preocuparte, aparecerá…-

-Bueno, ¿cómo es que no estás durmiendo? Deberías descansar para mañana.-Le dijo poniéndose de nuevo las gafas.

-Los nervios no me dejaban dormir. ¿Y usted, señorita Clemets?-Dijo mirándola. Era demasiado alta.

-Lo mismo, de tan solo pensar que iba a conocer a la hija de Kamikaze Rose, se me quitaba el sueño. ¿Quién me iba a decir que yendo a pasear te conocería antes?-Le regalo un sonrisa.

-La vi en el concierto, canta usted muy bien.-

-¿En serio? Yo siempre he pensado lo contrario... Había oído de que eras alta, pero yo te veo baja.-

-¿No será qué usted es demasiado alta?-Rió.

-Posiblemente.-Rió de vuelta. Se miraron unos segundos. -Por cierto, lo siento si soy un poco bruta durante el combate de mañana, es que soy así cuando peleo…-Le informó.

-Lo sé, he leído sobre usted.-

-Y por lo que he leído yo, la mayoría de tus llaves y ataques pertenecían a tu madre.-

-Sí, ella me enseñó a la perfección.-

-Eso espero, ya que nunca me pude enfrentar a ella, espero que mi enfrentamiento contra su hija sea memorable.-

-Lo será.-Dijo pasándose un dedo por debajo de la nariz.

-Bueno, dejando aparte el enfrentamiento, después de pelear me gustaría que fuéramos a tomar un café, para conocernos mejor, ¿Te apetece?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-De acuerdo.-Asintió colocándose el flequillo.

-Genial, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.-Le aconsejó.

-Creo lo mismo. Hasta mañana.-Se despidió.

-Hasta mañana.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Desde Asia!-Dijo la presentadora a lo que el público comenzó a gritar emocionado. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por las venas de la japonesa. -¡Zero Fighter!-Le encantaba esa sensación. -¡Reiko Hinomoto!- La gran pancarta con su nombre cayó dejando ver la silueta de la morena. La canción Rising Sun comenzó a sonar. Reiko solo miró al frente y comenzó a caminar hacia el ring. Saltó las cuerdas y se puso a estirar. Luego, se lució ante el público. Su intro era sencillo, pero a todos les gustó. -¡De Estados Unidos!- Todo el público se puso a gritar con entusiasmo. -¡3 Count Cowgirl!- Reiko miró a la entrada al ring. Se veía una chica con un sombrero vaquero puesto en la cara. -¡Dixie Clemets!- Acto seguido comenzó a sonar la canción Yankee Roses. La rubia empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música exhibiéndose ante el público. Luego saltó las cuerdas y se subió a una de las esquinas e hizo como que disparaba con sus dedos regalándole una sonrisa a la gente. Una vez colocadas en sus puestos, se miraron unos segundos. Reiko analizó la vestimenta de la mayor… muy propia de una vaquera que se preciara. La rubia hizo lo mismo. Los shorts le quedaban muy bien, aparte de que el rojo le sentaba fenomenal. -Rosas, en sus marcas… ¡A pelear!-Dicho esto, comenzaron a pelear, al cabo de unos minutos ambas estaban cansadísimas. La menor no paraba de ejercer sumisiones mientras que la mayor siempre le asestaba duros golpes a la japonesa. La menor golpeó a la mayor dejándola en el suelo y seguidamente se subió a las cuerdas. Gritó un: ¡Angel Drive!" Y saltó encima de la americana comenzando una cuenta de tres. "Uno… Dos… ¡TRES!" Había ganado. Miró a la rubia, quien intentaba sentarse. Le ofreció una ayuda dándole la mano. La sureña aceptó la ayuda levantándose.

-Buen combate.-La felicitó Dixie.

-Lo mismo le digo.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían ido a un café, la menor se puso la mano en la espalda.

-Por poco me parte la columna.-Bromeó la japonesa.

-¿No te la partí? Déjame y termino el trabajo.-Rió a lo que la japonesa la miró con cara de "Really?" -Es broma.-

-Sí que es bruta peleando.-

-Te lo advertí.-Dijo poniéndose las gafas de sol. -Y aún así, me ganaste.-

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si me cuenta algo sobre su vida?-

-Yo… desde que nací he sido rica, pero aún así, no he tenido una vida fácil… Mi padre nos maltrataba, y aún me sigue controlando, encima que ya soy mayor de edad.-

-Vaya… Lo siento.-

-Tú no tienes la culpa de que mi padre sea un completo cabrón, así que, no te preocupes. ¿Y tú? Cuéntame sobre ti.-

-Por lo visto, sabe casi todo sobre mí, así que contaré lo que de seguro no sepa… Soy alérgica al pescado, cosa que siendo japonesa es…-Fue interrumpida.

-Una tremenda jodienda, ¿cierto?-

-Sí. Tengo hidrofobia.-Siguió contando. -Imagínese la situación: Mi padre llevándome a la playa, y él no sabía que tenía hidrofobia... Acabé pegando unos gritos…-

-Pobre… Yo tengo fobia a subirme en un avión, lo paso fatal.-

Se pusieron a hablar de cualquier cosa, los bailes de graduación, lugares visitados…

-¿Primer beso?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Nunca, no me interesaba besar a nadie.-

-Yo tampoco tuve nunca un primer beso, no porque no me lo dieran sino porque no quería. Yo reservo mi primer beso a alguien que de verdad me guste.-

-Las chicas de mi clase se reían de Mí todo el rato por lo de que nunca había besado a nadie. Tampoco tuve nunca amigas.-

-¿Nunca?-

-Nunca, siempre estaba sola.-

-Pobre. ¿Y te interesa tener alguna?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Te vienes de compras conmigo.- Se levantó. -Venga, te lo vas a pasar bien.-

-…Vale…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fueron a un centro comercial. Miraron muchísimos escaparates, ellas tenían gustos similares, aunque Reiko prefiriera el rojo y Dixie el blanco. Miraron la tienda de animales y susurrando un: "Ooooooh que lindos…" Miraron a varios cachorros de Labrador jugar. Entraron en una tienda de electrónica y al ver el combate de ambas en una tele, se criticaron a ellas misma a broma. Parecía que a Dixie le encantaban los móviles, pero en cambio, Reiko prefería un MP4. Miraron la tienda de trajes de boda pero no entraron, de seguro, si ellas entraban nadie las sacaría. Se comieron un helado sentadas en un banco. Mientras comían, no Dixie podía quitar los ojos de una bebecita. Le gustaban los niños, además de que quería ser madre en un futuro. Miraron en la tienda de videojuegos y tenían los mismos gustos. Una vez terminaron su recorrido por el centro comercial, salieron de él encontrándose a un familiar de Dixie.

-¡Dixie!-Saludó el chico dándole un abrazo a la rubia.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, John!-Correspondió al abrazo -John, ella es Reiko, la hija de Kamikaze Rose; Reiko, él es John, mi hermano gemelo.-

-Encantado de conocer a la hija de mi ídolo.-

-Mucho gusto.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco, Reiko se fue adaptando a la nueva ciudad en la que estaba, pero, no se podía acostumbrar, tenía que volver a Yokohama en pocos días. Con el pasar de los días, Reiko comenzó a entablar amistad con Dixie. Igualmente hizo con el resto de luchadoras. Le gustaba ese lugar. Y más aún, le encantaba ir de compras con Dixie. Entonces, llegó el día, debía volver. Dixie la acompañó hasta la el aeropuerto.

-Bueno, que te lo pases bien en Yokohama.-Le dijo la rubia intentando romper el hielo.

-Lo haré. Señorita Clemets…-Fue interrumpida.

-Ya que te vas, al menos, deja las formalidades. Llámame Dixie.-

-…Dixie… Ha sido un placer conocerte. Algún día vendré de visita.-

-Eso espero.-

-…- Reiko no sabía qué hacer, terminar de despedirse e irse o… quedarse… -Oye, ¿te puedo dar un consejo antes de irme? No te pongas las gafas de sol, tienes unos hermosos ojos, así que, no los ocultes.-

-¿Te gustan mis ojos?-

-Sí.-

-…-Dixie no quería que Reiko se fuese. Había pasado muy buenas semanas con Reiko, y no quería que eso se acabara. Desde que supo que la hija de Kamikaze Rose era luchadora, comenzó a investigar sobre ella, sin caer en la cuenta de que se había enamorado de la japonesa, y conocer en persona a la morena no ayudó nada. Quería detenerla, pero… sonaba tan egoísta. -…Buen viaje…-Se terminó de despedir. Eso le dolía. Era de locos, la conocía mayormente de revistas y de programas de lucha libre y ya la amaba. Nunca le gustó tanto nadie. Siempre estuvo rodeada de pretendientes, pero nunca eligió a ninguno. Y mucho menos pensó en amar a una chica. Todo fue tan… espontaneo. La vio entrar en el aeropuerto. Las ganas de correr detrás de ella eran inmensas. Se resignó. Se dio la vuelta, pero paró en seco al ver al alguien, era Aisha. -¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó pero la otra solo la hizo entrar en el aeropuerto.

-Dix… ¿No decías que ella te gustaba? Vamos ¡Detenla! ¡No te quedes parada!-

-¿Cómo voy a detenerla? Ni que fuera mi novia.-

-Pero tú quieres que lo sea. Y si se vuelve a Japón no conseguirás ser su pareja.-

-¡No le gustan la chicas!-

-¿Acaso te lo ha dicho?-

-…-Se quedó callada.

-Venga, a por ella, yo tampoco quiero que se vaya.-

-Pero, ¿cómo…?-

-Solo detenla.-

-…-Dixie se quitó las gafas. -Vale…- Buscó a Reiko, y la encontró mirando su teléfono. -Reiko.-La llamó, esta solo la observó extrañada. -Reiko… por favor, no te vayas… quédate… todas queremos que estés aquí. Por favor… por mí… Re…-Fue interrumpida por un tierno abrazo de la morena. -Reiko…-

-No me iré… Acabo de hablar con mi padre y le dicho que me quedaré aquí.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, aquí están todas las amigas que nunca tuve, no me pienso ir.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo sé, final pésimo.

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	3. Chapter 3

Se aproxima un pequeño crossover, tranquilos, no será demasiado chocante. La chica que saldrá será la "hermana" de Dixie.]

La japonesa llegó al local americano. Era un salón de baile country. Cualquiera se esteraría que era Dixie quien la había citado en ese lugar… Pero, no era el caso. Leyó el nombre en voz baja: "Yiiiijaaa…" Demasiado típico. Entro con lentitud y se fijó en una de las motos ahí aparcadas, era una American Chopper con la bandera estadounidense de carrocería. La conocía de algo, pero… no estaba del todo segura.

Hacía unos días, Reiko había recibido una llamada de un manager, le pedía reunirse con su patrocinado en ese establecimiento porque dicho patrocinado quería conocer a la japonesa. Ni si quiera sabía por qué aceptó.

Entró en el salón y el ánimo del lugar parecía que iba a estallar. Todo el mundo estaba feliz y disfrutando el momento. Un hombre se acercó a la zero fighter y comenzó a hablar con ella.

-Disculpe… ¿Señorita Hinomoto? Mi cliente está con una cosa, volverá en breve, mientras tanto, siéntese en la mesa.- Dijo indicándole un sitio. –Yo me he de ir, espero que se lo pasen bien, y encantado.-

Reiko se sentó a esperar. ¿Quién era el tío que la cito? La verdad, menuda cara tenía, citaba a alguien y luego no aparecía al principio.

-Hola, bombón…- Se oyó una voz conocida para Reiko, juraba que era la de Dixie, pero cuando vio a la chica, dejó de pensar en eso al rato. Era igual que la texana, el mismo color de pelo, la misma voz, los mismos ojos aguamarina… Y no faltaba el gorro vaquero, solo que el que llevaba esta tía era blanco. Unos shorts… una camiseta blanca corta… o más bien, cortada a la mitad. Quedaba bien de todas formas. Y unas botas de tacón alto blancas. –Encantada, tú debes de ser Reiko, ¿cierto?- Se sentó. –Que descortesía por mi parte… _Soy_ _Olivia Phoenix._ _(Si ni quiera sé por qué cambio la fuente de letra… ni se va a ver…) _Quise que vinieras porque, he visto como peleas, eres un hueso duro de roer, ¿verdad, "forastera"?- Se le notaba un intenso acento sureño en la voz.

-Lo intento ser.- Respondió la japonesa. –Te he visto en la tele, tú también peleas, además de que eres modelo.-

-Me conoces bastante, ¿fan?- Preguntó de nuevo la sureña mirándola con una sonrisa en esos labios pintados de rojo carmesí.

Reiko ya había vivido esa situación anteriormente… Con Dixie. Los minutos pasaron, y las conversaciones no cesaban. Reiko sentía como la observaban, pero, pasó y siguió hablando con aquella vaquera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dixie se bajó de su moto y Aisha hizo lo mismo.

-Dix, ¿se lo has dicho ya?-Preguntó la cantante. La otra negó. –Tienes que hacerlo, no se va a quedar para siempre en América. Dixie… Si la amas, y ella es una verdadera amiga, no debería haber ningún problema.-

-Lo sé…- Dixie miró el lugar. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. –Hey, esa es la moto de Reiko…- Pero se puso sería al ver la moto cercana a esta. -… Olivia…-

-Esta… es la Chopper de Olivia.-

-… Bastarda.- Dijo Dixie a punto de entrar.

-¡Dix! Compórtate, Reiko no saldría con alguien como Olivia Phoenix, es demasiado… pija. Reiko te preferiría a ti.- La calmó la cantante de pop.

-¿…Cómo estás tan segura de ello? Te recuerdo que Olivia consigue lo que quiere, cueste lo que le cueste.-

-Mira, si las vemos, no nos acerquemos a ellas… Hemos venido para relajarnos, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.- Le plantó Aisha en la cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hey, ¿tomamos un poco más?- Preguntó Olivia.

-No sé, ya he tomado mucho, la cabeza me da vueltas.-Dijo la japonesa dejando caer su cabeza encima del hombro de la americana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-… Bas… tarda…- Susurró la texana con un vaso de tequila en la mano. – Cuando la pille…-

-Relájate, vaquera.- La calmó su amiga.

-… Como se le ocurra ponerle una mano encima…-

-… Hay que ver… Vete y dile lo que sientes a Reiko, a lo mejor ella se va contigo o le dejas claro a Olivia que Reiko te quiere o algo…- Le ofreció una solución.

-Vale… ¿dónde están?-Preguntó mirando para todos lados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hey, forastera, vamos fuera y te llevo a tu casa… o a la mía…-Sonrió.

-¡De acuerdoooo!-Sí, estaba ebria.

-¿A tu casa o a mi mansión?- Preguntó ayudándola a levantarse.

-¡De acuerdoooo!-Dijo.

-… Mejor a la mía.- Sonrió de nuevo. Una vez salieron, Reiko la abrazó. –Hey, espera a que llegamos a mi casa… ¿No?-

-Oyeh… nunca te lo he dicho… pe… pero… tú meh gustas mucho…-

-¿Te gusto? Me alegra saberlo, tú también me…- Fue interrumpida.

-Dixie, ¿…tú también me amas…?- Seguía borracha. Olivia la miro un tanto triste. Al estar borracha, se pensaba que era Dixie. –Dixie… me gustas tanto…-

-… Hey, forastera, será mejor que vayamos a tu casa.- Le dijo con una sonrisa para dejarla allí e irse. El problema, es que Dixie había oído como Reiko decía: "Me gustas tanto", cosa, que la enfureció.

-¡Hey! ¡Bastarda!-La llamó Dixie. –Te lo voy a decir solo una vez… deja-a-mi-chica.-Dijo cabreada.

-Vaya, ¿Ni me saludas?-Preguntó irónica.

-Hola, hija bastarda no deseada de mi padre, deja a mi chica.-Fingió serenidad.

-¿O qué?-Preguntó abrazando a Reiko. Ésta solo miraba a la pared. (Está borrachísima.)

-Vas a desear no haber nacido.-Dijo convencida. Se acercó para sepáralas cuando Reiko se puso a reír.

-Mi… mira queh estoy pedo que veo dos Dixies…-Se echó a reír.

-Se piensa que soy tú porque está borracha.- Informó Olivia mirando al suelo.

-¿Y por eso te beneficias?-Preguntó Dixie cabreada.

-No me la estoy beneficiando. La iba a llevar a su casa.-

-Claaaaaro, ¿Quieres qué me crea esa escusa barata?-

-Te lo juro vaquerita.-Soltó a Reiko. La japonesa se acercó a Dixie y volvió a reír.

-Dixie, Dixie, la otra Dixie tiene menos pecho y son más duros, los tuyos son grandes, cómodos y blanditos.-Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Dixie, quien se sonrojó un poco por el comentario, pero, a los segundos, habló:

-¿Oíste, Olivia? Tengo mejores pechos que tú y si operar.-Rió.

-¡Qué infantil eres!- Dijo montándose en su moto.

-Hey.-Llamó Aisha. -¿Qué te dije? Que no moles… Hola Reiko.-Saludó a la japonesa.

-Hola, Aisha, Los pechos de Dixie son perfectos.-Dijo dejando a Aisha con cara de WTF. Dixie soltó una carcajada.

-Ya te lo explico mañana.-Sonrió Dixie. –Oye, lleva la moto de Reiko a su apartamento, yo la llevo a ella.-Dijo sentando a Reiko en su moto. –Ya que sois vecinas, no habrá problema.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por el camino, nuestra pequeña, inocente y borracha Reiko hablaba con Dixie.

-¿Por qué lah otra Dixie tenía los pechos duros?-

-Porque están operados, exactamente, unas veinte veces.-Concluyó.

-Y… ¿por qué no me respondió?-

-Responder, ¿a qué?-

-… Nada…-Dijo un tanto desanimada. Dixie aparcó la moto en el parking y ayudó a Reiko a ponerse en pie.

-Dime.-Pidió entrando en el ascensor. Mientras el ascensor subía, Reiko abrazó a Dixie, pero, más bien, se aferró a los pechos de la texana. –Le has cogido cariño a mis pechos, ¿eh?-Preguntó riendo.

-… Me gustan tus pechos.-

Una vez llegaron a la habitación de Reiko. Dixie la dejó en la cama.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con algo antes de irme?-Preguntó acariciándole la cabeza.

-… Quiero darme una ducha.-Dijo.

-¿Y?-Preguntó la sureña.

-… Y me gustaría que me ayudases a quitarme la ropa.-

-… ¿Eh?-Se sonrojó.

-Y después, quiero dormir abrazada a alguien…-Dijo mirándola con unos ojos atrayentes. –Y… me costará conciliar el sueño… sería mejor si hiciera algo que… me cansase…-Sonrió de forma pervertida.

-Em… Reiko, Estas borracha. Será mejor que te acuestes sobre la marcha, estás diciendo tonterías.-

-¡No son tonterías! ¡Y no estoy bolacha!-

-… Sí, sí que lo estás… ¿Qué haces…?-Preguntó al verla quitándose la camisa.

-Si no lo haces a las buenas, lo haremos a las malas.-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¡Ay, qué miedo! ¿Me violarás?-Rió.

-¡No estoy deh broma! ¡Tú y yo disfrutaremos esta noche y nadie me lo va a impedir…! ¡Una mariposa!-Dijo mirando a la ventana.

-Venga, a dormir.-Sonrió la sureña.

-¡Por faaaaaaa! ¡Hazme tuyaaaaa!-

-Mejor otro día.-La tapó.

-Pero, Dixie… Teh necesito… Teh amo…-Dijo haciendo que la mayor la mirara asombrada. -¿Tú me amas a mí?-

-… Sí, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, Reiko…-

-¿Me ayudarías a darme un baño de agua fría para que se me vaya la borrachera?-Preguntó. Dixie se lo pensó un poco, pero asintió. –Gracias.-Dijo pegándose (Otra vez) a los pechos de la mayor.

-Pero nada de violarme.-Dijo de broma.

-No prometo nada.-

Dixie ayudó a Reiko en todo lo que pudo, pero, cada vez que su vista bajaba un poco, se sonrojaba. Acabó con la ropa un poco mojada. Reiko ya hablaba mejor, y se le notaba también a la hora de hacer cosas el hecho de que ya no estaba borracha.

-Dixie, si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir, así, tu ropa se secará y no volverás a tu casa toda mojada.-Le ofreció. –Y ya que en mi cuarto sobra una cama, no hay problema.-Dijo terminando de ponerse el mini camisón estilo japonés. Digamos que Dixie todavía estaba como un tomate. Solo asintió con la cabeza baja. –Lo siento, me has tenido que aguantar ebria…-

-Tranquila, no es nada.-Le sonrió.

-La verdad… solo me acuerdo que te veía discutiendo con una tú más plana… ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó.

-Ya te explico mañana…-Rió.

-Oye, te voy a dejar ropa para que pongas esa a secar.-Dijo dándole un mini camisón negro.

-Okey.-Dijo cogiendo el camisón.

-Ahora vuelvo.-Dijo saliendo del cuarto. Dixie parecía una tetera, hasta echaba humo por la orejas. –Dormir con Reiko… ¡No! ¡Dixie, contrólate!-Se dijo quitándose la ropa. Se puso el camisón. Y se dio cuenta, que, al tener tanto pecho, se le escotaba demasiado. No se preocupó y se sentó en la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reiko se sentía como una mala amiga. Estaba viendo como su mejor amiga se cambiaba, entonces, se acordó de algo:

**_"_****_-Pero, Dixie… Teh necesito… Teh amo… ¿Tú me amas a mí?-_**

**_-… Sí, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, Reiko…-"_**

La japonesa entró sin hacer ningún ruido y abrazó a Dixie por la espalda.

-Hey, ¿pequeña, que pasa?-Preguntó al verla como se caía encima suya.

-Ya no estoy borracha… y te dije que nada me iba a impedir que esta noche disfrutáramos….-Dijo pegándose más.

-Re… Reiko, ¿estás segura de que no estás borracha?-Preguntó sonrojada.

-Déjate llevar, vaquera.-Le dijo besándole el cuello.

-Pe-pero, ¿No te apetecería hacerlo en… otro sitio? ¿O en otro momento?-Preguntó.

-No quieres hacerlo conmigo… ¿verdad?-Preguntó la japonesa triste.

-Sí que quiero, solo que quiero hacerlo en otro momento… en otro sitio… contigo.-

-…Pero… ¿y si tengo que volver a Japón?-

-Pues, lo haremos antes de que vuelvas… o si quieres… te puedo sacar la nacionalidad estadounidense…. Y así… te quedarías siempre que quisieses…-

-¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo!-Dijo dándole un beso en el cachete.

-Pero el examen lo haces tú.-Le sonrió tocándose la mejilla. Sabía que Reiko aún seguía borracha, por lo que no la culpaba por lo que hacía. –Venga, a dormir.- La mandó, el problema fue que Reiko se acurrucó en el pecho de Dixie. -… Vale, solo por hoy…-Sonrió acariciándole la cabeza. Apagó la lámpara, tapó a ambas y se durmió abrazando a la japonesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


End file.
